El Oso y la Doncella
by Jayne Stark
Summary: [Ymir/Christa] [GoT AU] Cuando se encontró fuera del banquete, caminando a través de los oscuros pasillos de Altojardín, Historia comprendió la cruda realidad: en los Siete Reinos no había lugar para los bastardos, solo para canciones, osos y doncellas.


Esta vez traigo un one-shot que tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo. Intente escribirlo del modo que no sea esencialmente necesario haber visto o leído Juego de Tronos/Canción de Hielo y Fuego para comprenderlo. Me basé plenamente en la versión del libro en lugar de en una de sus muchas adaptaciones para guardar un poco la fidelidad.

Disfruten la lectura. Espero sus opiniones. Saludos.

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**El Oso y la Doncella.**

En el momento en que las cuerdas fueron rasgadas, y el distante eco de su alegre melodía llegó tambaleante a su habitación, Historia Tyrell comenzó a temer que tanto su cabeza como su cordura estuvieran al borde del colapso.

-¿Acaso es la única canción que conocen?- Preguntó bruscamente a la penumbra, observando fascinada como las gruesas paredes de ladrillo gris y las almohadas de su lecho temblaban ante el fantasma de las voces ebrias que acompañaban la melodía. Ebrias, despreocupadas y alegres; son todo lo que ella no es.

_«Había un oso,_ _un oso, ¡un oso!_

_Era negro, era enorme,_ _¡cubierto de pelo horroroso!_

_¡Oh, ven, decían ellas!_ _¡Oh, ven ahora a la feria!_

_¿A la feria?, dijo él._ _Pero es que soy un oso._

_Negro, enorme,_ _cubierto de pelo horroroso»_

Su entrecejo se frunció de golpe, mientras giraba sobre su cómodo colchón de plumas una y otra vez, hasta enredarse por completo en las sabanas de seda; maldijo al destino, a los dioses nuevos y antiguos, y a la facilidad con la que el sonido se infiltra a su habitación. La espalda le dolía, pero la cabeza le dolía aún más; a este punto, el más mínimo susurro o roce desataría una violenta guerra tras sus ojos azules. En momentos como aquellos, en que la migraña se convertía en su todo, lo único que deseaba era tener un trapo húmedo sobre su rostro, y un poco de silencio y soledad.

"Silencio, con el silencio bastará"

Hace un par de horas, cuando escapó hasta su habitación a hurtadillas, el sol poniente entraba por su ventana llenando su habitación de brillos amarillos, naranjas y rojos, pero en ese momento la luna se alzaba en lo alto, burlándose de ella y de sus inútiles intentos por dormir. Sus ojos, ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad, paseaban por el techo de mármol, y por el candelabro dorado que pendía de él. Las hojas de una enredadera bailaban por su ventana, y la sombra de su crudo baile perturbó su corazón.

A su madre nunca le agradó el ruido de ningún tipo, por lo que en su antiguo hogar apenas se escuchaba algo parecido a la música e Historia nunca fue capaz de aprender ni una miserable canción. Pero ahora, habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo tras los muros de Altojardín, se creía capaz de recitar aquella letra al derecho y al revés, sobria y ebria, en el desconocido alto valyrio y en la lengua común de Poniente.

_«Y por la carretera,_ _desde aquí hasta allí, desde aquí hasta allí._

_Tres niños, una cabra_ _y ¡un oso que bailaba!_

_Bailaba dando vueltas,_ _todo el camino hasta la feria._

_¡La feria! ¡La feria!»_

Las bromas pasaban de boca en boca y, pese a la distancia que la separaba del salón principal, Historia las escuchaba a la perfección: las doncellas bailando con los caballeros, bebiendo el mejor vino del rejo que las cosechas del reino podían ofrecer, los grandes señores conversando entre ellos, mordiendo trozos de pollo a la miel mientras brindaban por sus tierras y por la paz.

Y ella, cuando aún se encontraba presente en el gran festín, solo tenía permitido escuchar, beber vino y aparentar nunca haber nacido.

Si, esa fiesta era en honor a su decimoquinto día del nombre, pero en ella no recibió enhorabuena ni presente alguno, no de parte de los toscos invitados quienes solo se dedicaron a dirigirle miradas venenosas y susurros mordaces.

Todos lo saben. Todos, señores o caballeros, recuerdan que pese a sus hermosos ojos azules, su brillante cabello dorado y su sorprendente dignidad regia, hasta hace algunas semanas su nombre había sido Christa Flores.

"Una Flores, no una Tyrell"

Historia frunce el ceño, masajeando su frente con dos de sus dedos para aliviar el dolor. Se les llamaba _Flores_ a todos los niños nobles del Dominio que tenían la mala suerte de nacer sin un nombre propio; en El Norte, donde siempre hacia frio, se les llamaba _Nieve_, y en Dorne, en el caluroso sur, se les llamaba _Arena_. Pero al final, esos nombres y muchos otros tenían un significado en común: bastardo.

-Ese no es mi nombre- Gruñó a la oscuridad. El miedo la hacía insolente, y el estar atrapada en aquel castillo mientras repasaba su situación la llenaba de temor –Mi nombre es Historia.

Historia Tyrell, así es como su padre la nombró cuando recibió autorización del Rey para legitimarla ante sus banderizos. Era una Tyrell del Dominio, su padre era Lord Rhodes Tyrell, Señor de Altojardín, Alto Mariscal del Dominio y Guardián del Sur, pero su madre no era Lady Tyrell. Su madre era solo una campesina.

"Una puta" Corrigió. Sus brazos temblaban, sentía como si un par de enormes manos intentara partir su cráneo a la mitad "Mi padre lanzó un dragón de oro a sus pies antes de marcharnos"

Y eso no la molestaba en realidad: Historia nunca sintió tanto alivio como el día en que había sido separada de su madre.

¿Así es como las doncellas de noble cuna debían juzgar al pueblo llano? Se preguntó algo muy parecido hace algunas horas, mientras se encontraba en lo alto de la tribuna al lado de su señor padre, observando como los hombres caminaban de un lado a otro, ostentando ridículos jubones bordados con el emblema de sus casas, y tan coloridos como el vestuario de un bufón.

En la granja, viviendo al lado de la madre y los abuelos que nunca la amaron y a los que nunca amó, su única compañía eran los animales: aquí, en el castillo, solo conocía los libros, la soledad, y el terrible dolor en las sienes.

De hecho, ni siquiera había tenido problemas para escapar del gran salón: su señor padre estaba demasiado ocupado susurrando indecencias al oído de una de las hijas menores de Lord Redwyne, y el resto de los invitados apenas le prestaron atención.

Pero cuando se encontró fuera del banquete, caminando a través de los oscuros pasillos de Altojardín, Historia Tyrell comprendió la cruda realidad: en los Siete Reinos no había lugar para los bastardos, solo para canciones, osos y doncellas.

_«Qué dulce era ella,_ _y pura, y bella._

_La doncella con miel en el cabello._

_Su cabello, su cabello._

_La doncella con miel en el cabello._

_Olía el aroma_ _en el aire del verano._

_¡El oso! ¡El oso!_ _Negro y cubierto de pelo horroroso»_

Dio una vuelta en su acogedor colchón, luego otra y luego otra, frotando distraídamente sus ojos una vez más. Cuanto más fuerte cantan las liras, y la aguardentosa voz de los grotescos borrachos gana intensidad, más comprende que el sueño no llegará a ella esa noche. Si pudiera dormir, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

"Solo quiero dormir…"

En los días de antaño, cuando su nombre aún era Christa Flores, pasaba sus noches de insomnio apretujada en los establos, acurrucándose entre los caballos y el heno hasta que el canto silvestre de los grillos le ayudaba a dormir; pero a Historia, la dama de noble cuna, apenas y se le permite montar a caballo.

No puede hacerlo, no ahora. Tal acto representaría una terrible falta de respeto a su señor padre, a su noble casa, y a su honor.

"Que se joda el honor" Sentía las profundas ojeras acumulándose bajo sus ojos con cada segundo, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama para colocarse unas cómodas zapatillas a juego con su ropa de dormir. Aquellas palabras no eran propias de una dama como ella, pero ese tipo de situaciones tampoco lo podían ser "Mientras padre no se entere, todo estará bien"

O Ser Levi. El solo pensamiento la hace temblar. Pese a que el hosco Capitán de la Guardia era el único en la fortaleza que la trataba como un ser humano visible, eso no hacía que dejara de infundir un intrínseco miedo; si el caballero la descubría descansando en sus aposentos o paseando por los pasillos de Altojardín, lo más probable es que la arrastrara de vuelta al banquete, manteniéndola en su lugar con ayuda de su espada, a la que llamaba _Alas de la Libertad_.

"Nada pasará" Cubre su cuerpo con una gruesa túnica color del bosque, adornada con delicadas flores bordadas a mano en exquisito hilo de oro traído de algún otro lugar al otro lado del Mar Angosto: todo parte del emblema de la Casa Tyrell "Su lugar está con mi padre, no junto a mi"

Junto a los Tyrell, los verdaderos Tyrell. El solo recordar las miradas hostiles que le dirigían Lady Tyrell y sus medio hermanos le producía escalofríos, y un extraño nudo en el estómago en el momento en que abrió su puerta para entregarse a la oscuridad. No había nadie, tal como esperada. Tanto guardias como criados atendían los pisos inferiores y ayudaban a los borrachos a ponerse en pie. Mientras el pueblo llano llora por pan, los grandes señores se embriagan en sus salones.

"Y yo debería estar con ellos"

Acarició los largos mechones rubios que caían grácilmente sobre su hombro derecho, las antorchas iluminaban el camino flanqueado por finos tapices traídos de las ciudades libres de Pentos, Volantis y Lys, tan desconocidos para ella como las horribles siluetas a las que sus sombras daban vida. Para cualquier doncella criada en castillo, aquella perspectiva de la noche podría resultar aterradora, pero para Historia, y para Christa antes que ella, aquello solo era un simple corredor.

Había visitado Desembarco del Rey durante los primeros años de su vida, cuando sus abuelos acudían a los mercados para vender sus cosechas a precios miserables; había conocido el miserable Lecho de Pulgas, había caminado sola por las malolientes callejuelas llenas de burdeles de mala muerte y había probado un poco de la masa color marrón que las septas, mujeres dedicadas a La Fe de los Sietes, tenían el descaro de llamar sopa. La basura de cualquier señor era más de lo que alguien de aquel lugar podría desear.

"Fuera de un castillo, la noche es más aterradora"

Se sentía observada pero, con el dolor palpitando en el centro exacto de su frente, apenas y lo podía notar. En momentos como este, en los que un miedo extraño parecía emanar de las paredes, Historia extrañaba el Lecho de Pulgas y a los niños harapientos con los que solía jugar. Recuerda haberse perdido toda una noche correteando por la Colina de Rhaenys, acompañada de una desaliñaba chiquilla con vulgares pecas cubriendo sus mejillas y parte de su nariz; ese recuerdo, pese al gran golpe que su madre le propinó al volver a casa, era el más grato de todos.

Pero una dama noble merece mejor compañía, y todos esos recuerdos se perdieron desde que puso un pie fuera de Desembarco del Rey. Todos, incluso aquella niña de pecas.

No conocía el camino, aunque tampoco tenía un lugar a donde ir: descendió torpemente a través de un par de segmentos de escaleras, recorrió un par de estancias vacías y caminó sigilosamente a través de las cocinas abarrotadas de criados donde, afortunadamente, nadie le prestó atención. Cuando hubo esquivado a un par de soldados de los Tyrell y los Tarly, Historia se encontró en un lugar que nunca antes había visitado:

El Bosque de Dioses.

"Si es que esto puede ser llamado así" En el sur, donde imperaba la Fe de los Siete, los Bosques de Dioses no eran diferentes a un bosquecillo convencional: hermoso, cubierto de flores coloridas y frondosos árboles mucho más fuertes que un caballero, de cuyas hojas la luna arrancaba hermosos brillos plateados y azules.

Según había escuchado, en el norte todo aquello era diferente: sus costumbres eran antiguas, casi tanto como los dioses sin nombre cuyos rostros se encontraban tallados en los arcianos de hojas rojas y corteza blanca, al centro de todos los bosques de dioses; pero en Altojardín, tan al sur, esos arboles corazón habían sido talados hace mucho tiempo, y en el centro del bosquecillo solo se alzaba la estatua de un héroe; su rostro le era tan desconocido como las canciones de los señores y, por un instante, Historia creyó que el rostro solemne y alargado de un arciano le sería mejor compañía.

"Pero soy una Tyrell" Se dijo a sí misma, recorriendo tranquilamente el camino boscoso, buscando con la mirada un lugar en el cual descansar. No tiene frio, en las tierras del Dominio parecía que el frio no hubiese existido jamás "Mis tradiciones son las de mi padre, y mi padre es Lord Tyrell"

-_Pero tu madre no es Lady Tyrell_- Era su voz, la voz de Christa. Miró al cielo, y su suave tapiz negro le devolvió una desinteresada mirada; agradeció con hipocresía a los Siete Rostros de Dios por el buen tiempo y aspiró un poco del aire dulzón del bosque. Su cabeza aun latía con fuerza pese a que el molesto sonido se había convertido en el susurro de espectros nocturnos que parecían merodear a su alrededor.

_«Olía el aroma en el aire del verano._

_Olfateó y rugió_ _y allí mismo lo olió._

_¡Miel en el aire del verano!»_

-¡¿Acaso es la única que conocéis?!- Preguntó a la penumbra en un grito, rechinando sus dientes y recorriendo el bosque a grandes zancadas. Estaba al borde del colapso físico y el cantico no parecía próximo a parar. _El Oso y la Doncella_. Siempre era _El Oso y la Doncella_.

-Le informo que es vuestro padre quien hace los pedidos, mi dulce señora.

Se detuvo. Apenas caminó un par de metros cuando la voz llegó hasta ella, seguida de una discreta risita oculta entre el sonido de las hojas que se quebraban bajo sus pies. La cálida brisa de la noche alborotaba sus cabellos dorados mientras buscaba desesperadamente en la oscuridad, esperando que Ser Levi o algún caballero se encontrara a su lado. Pero no encontró a nadie: solo estaban ella, el bosque y la voz.

-Debo confesarle que Lord Tyrell no tiene buen gusto, aunque creo con seguridad que usted comparte mi opinión- Miró nuevamente, de aquí para allá, de aquí para allá, hasta encontrar una sombra oscura a sus espaldas, descansando su en el tronco de un manzano mientras rasgaba melodiosamente las cuerdas de una lira gastada –Cuatro veces tocamos lo mismo y cuatro veces lo pide otra vez.

El bardo le dirigió una sonrisa que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad. Se mordió el labio inferior, retrocediendo poco a poco, abrumada por el sonido del instrumento y de su propia respiración, adentrándose a tientas en el bosquecillo.

-Claro que son mis compañeros quienes se han quedado a soportarle; por mi parte, creo haber tomado una buena decisión al optar por una pieza más... Tentadora.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de detener los compulsivos temblores que poco a nada se relacionaban con el frio. Cuando su padre le hablaba a sus banderizos su voz era fuerte y llena de seguridad, como la del gran señor que en realidad era; pero la suya, impregnada del miedo a lo desconocido, la hace ver como la campesina que en realidad es.

"Soy una Tyrell del Dominio" Se recordó a sí misma en tono tranquilizador "Esto no es nada para mi"

Pero lo era, y el bardo parecía saberlo. Se sentía indefensa ante sus brillantes ojos marrones que parecían desnudarla como un depredador; sin saber porque, sintió arder su rostro.

-¡Algo parecido debería preguntarle a usted!- Le dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa mordaz -¿Por qué la joven señora escapó de su propio festejo antes de entregarle sus obsequios?

Bajo la luz de la luna, mientras su suave capa negra ondeaba con el viento, la forma de su figura se rebeló: era el cuerpo de una mujer, alta, esbelta como un cuchillo y, si su intuición estaba en lo cierto, tan ágil y fuerte como uno lo es. Su jubón era negro, sin más adornos o blasones que un par de alas de plata que sostenían su capa; sus guantes, pantalones y botas eran tan negros como lo era el carbon. Le recordaba a uno de los Hermanos Juramentados de la Guardia de la Noche, que vestían todos de negro y protegían el Muro de hielo en el lejano norte.

-Temo haber sido brusca con usted- Avanzó hacia ella y, por cada uno de sus pasos completados, Historia retrocedía dos más; la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, alzando una ceja como si cada una de sus acciones le pareciera más absurda que la anterior -¿Os he asustado?

Titubea un momento, examinando el rostro cubierto de pecas que queda al descubierto una vez que la figura se acerca a la luz.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, bardo.

«_¡Oh, soy una doncella!_ _Soy pura y bella._

_No bailaría nunca con un oso peludo._

_¡Un oso! ¡Un oso!_ _No bailaría nunca con un oso peludo»_

La música aun llegaba a sus oídos, alta y frustrante pero, por alguna justa razón de los dioses, su cabeza ya no dolía más. Se irguió dignamente, intentando parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era mientras la mujer de la lira pasaba una mano perezosa por su desaliñado cabello castaño.

-Solo he salido a respirar- Su sonrisa era sutil, enfatizada por su lento andar felino que le daba el aire de misteriosa seducción que solo pueden portar los bardos. Era extraño, pero esas difusas pecas le daban el aspecto de una chiquilla que acababa de cometer una travesura o dos –Hay mucho escandalo ahí dentro.

Frunce el ceño. Aun puede escuchar el sonido de los tambores, las liras y las copas llenas, pero ninguno de ellos justifica una excusa tan desagradable.

-¿No es ese el trabajo de un bardo soportar el escándalo?- La mujer caminó hasta ella pero, por primera vez, Historia no retrocedió. Pudo observar claramente su piel: era bronceada como una dorniense.

-Todos tenemos nuestro límite.

-¿Y el suyo es nuestro Bosque de Dioses?

De inmediato la mujer estalló en una carcajada que la hizo doblarse por la mitad, sosteniendo su estómago para intentar contenerse, tomando la lira con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de dejar caer.

"Ahora soy una Tyrell" Se dijo con el ceño fruncido, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras la mujer intentaba recuperar la respiración "Este es mi castillo, nadie se burla de mi"

-¡Vale, vale! Usted es más audaz de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir- Confesó sonriendo –Me ha atrapado en una mentirilla. Lo cierto es que esperaba encontrar alguna moza o señora que deseara pasar un buen rato pero… Solo la he encontrado a usted.

Su sonrisa creció, desatando en el estómago de la doncella un nudo de indignación. Con todo el descaro del que es capaz, formó una sonrisa irónica, alzando una delgada ceja rubia mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Por lo que veo, no ha tenido mucha suerte.

-En eso no estamos de acuerdo- Historia la miro atentamente, observando como la mujer la pasaba de largo para sentarse en el suelo, sobre el pasto y las hojas secas, cruzando sus piernas y comenzando a tocar –Muchos de mis compañeros van a encamar a alguna doncella de noble cuna, pero yo podría encamar a la bastarda del señor.

Su boca estaba seca y su lengua casi se hizo polvo en su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ritmo de las molestas cuerdas que vuelven a ser rasgadas gentilmente; no la mira, esos ojos marrones apenas y se toman la molestia de mirarla otra vez.

-Podría hacer que te cortaran la cabeza por ello- La mujer morena sonrió de lado.

-¿Por desearte?

-Por llamarme bastarda- Luego, hubo silencio. Quería reclamar, quería hablar con la voz de una dama noble y castigar esa insolencia con todo el peso de la justicia del rey. Lo quería. Realmente lo quería.

-Es lo que eres.

Pero, en su lugar, mordió su labio inferior. Antes, en la granja, su abuela solía criticar ese gesto, tachándolo de una absurda muestra de temor que perjudicaba los negocios y el azar; era irónico que, mientras más desease apegarse a su título, más se sentía como la hija de una granjera.

-Los he visto, mi señora- Las cuerdas fueron rasgadas en un tono melancólico mientras la sonrisa del bardo se desvaneció con la misma facilidad con la que había surgido –Los grandes señores no tienen tiempo para bastardos, y ninguno de esos hombrecillos tenía tiempo para usted.

No quería admitirlo pero, en el fondo, ese bardo tenía razón. Un suspiro angustiado escapó de sus labios y, con toda seguridad, puede decir que fue por parte de Christa.

-_Nada de esto es tuyo_- Parecía decirle desde su interior –_Y nunca lo será. Para Lord Tyrell, no eres más que un pacto marital andante_.

Tenía razón. Había hilos de oro en las mangas de su vestido, en su cuello y en su espalda, hilos que resplandecían hermosamente bajo el sol, pero su única posesión era el oro de su cabello.

Abrió la boca pero, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, una manzana roja fue arrojada en su dirección, sobre el centro de su pecho. En la granja, cuando recogía los frutos de los árboles, golpeaba el tronco con todas sus fuerzas, atrapando la cosecha antes de que llegara al suelo: recordó aquello cuando, sin darse cuenta, la manzana se encontró en su mano, sin golpearla y sin caer.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó la mujer con expresión sorprendida, obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera mientras se pasaba de mano en mano una fruta similar –Sois tal cual como os imaginaba. Normalmente las damas de noble cuna llaman a sus criados hasta para recoger un tenedor.

No quería, intentó evitarlo, pero ese juguetón rostro lleno de pecas robó de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Efectivamente, había observado como Lady Tyrell hacia eso en ocasiones. Por primera vez en la noche se permitió reír junto al bardo y, como por arte de magia, el dolor en su frente se esfumó.

-Lo habéis dicho antes, no soy una verdadera dama.

La mujer la miró con picardía mientras levantaba la fruta como si fuera una copa, dejando la lira a un lado para brindar. Ella hizo lo mismo; en el banquete apenas y había pinchado un trozo de carne y, ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente libre para pensar en ello, su estómago no dejaba de rugir.

-Y yo soy todo menos un caballero.

_«La levantó por el aire, alto, alto. ¡El oso! ¡El oso!_

_Yo quería un caballero, pero tú eres un oso._

_¡Un oso! ¡Un oso! ¡Cubierto de pelo horroroso!_

_Ella pataleaba y gemía, la doncella tan bella._

_Pero él lamía la miel de su cabello. ¡Su cabello! ¡Su cabello!»_

Mordió, y un líquido dulce resbaló por su barbilla: era más dulce que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado jamás, incluso más que las cosechas anuales que su padre presumía como las mejores del reino. Nunca preguntó al bardo donde las había encontrado; era de mala educación preguntar la procedencia de un presente.

-Un regalo por vuestro día del nombre- Habló la mujer de ropas negras con la boca llena, sonriendo mientras pequeños trozos de fruta escapaban por la comisura de sus labios; a cualquier doncella le hubiese parecido grotesco, pero a Historia le entraron ganas de reír -Ya que ahí dentro fue imposible cantar para usted.

-¿No deseabais encamar mozas?- La desconocida sonríe.

-Otra mentirilla, mi señora.

-¿En serio?

-No.

Ambas sonrieron y, antes de cualquier otra cosa, comenzaron a reír. Era extraño, tan extraño como es para un niño andar por primera vez, o para un plebeyo el pisar un castillo. La risa producía en sus labios una ligera sensación de ardor.

-Disculpe, pero no os vi en el banquete- Se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente, mordiendo su manzana una vez más. La última vez que había reído así, si no mal recordaba, era durante su corta estadía en Desembarco del Rey, jugando con la chiquilla de pecas de sus recuerdos.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Dónde estará esa niña que, ahora, debía ser una mujer? En algunas ocasiones le gustaría saberlo.

-No es una sorpresa- Aclaró la mujer luego de un rato, apegándose a ella hasta que sus hombros estuvieron en contacto total, mirando a su rostro en busca de alguna mentira –Los nobles miran a los bastardos hacia abajo, pero a los pobres apenas los ven.

Historia la miró y, por un momento, percibió en su rostro un poco de ella misma.

-¿Cuánto duraría uno de esos señores en el Lecho de Pulgas?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa. La mujer se echó a reír.

-Llegarían al barrio de los curtidores.

-Si tienen suerte.

-Así es.

Una nueva melodía escapa de la lira, más socarrona e irónica que la anterior; ella tenía razón, todo este tiempo se había concentrado en sí misma, en los nobles, y en su crudo desdén, sin prestar atención a los criados que, de vez en cuando, le dirigían palabras amables. No había mirado las mesas del fondo, donde se sentaban los bastardos como ella y la gente común.

Se recargó en su hombro, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su suave capa negra, y como sus ojos adormilados descendían en pestañeos lentos: tenia sueño, mucho sueño.

-Supongo que tenéis razón- Suspiró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Todo rastro de dolor se había marchado, el sonido de sus cuerdas parecía tranquilizarla y la voz ronca de la mujer devolvía el sueño a su ser.

-Siempre la tengo, mi señora- Esa voz, esa voz le traía recuerdos inexplicables. Recordaba a aquella niña de ropas grises buscándola por los mercados, hablándole con ese susurro extraño y sarcástico que era su voz. Esa niña… Esa niña…

-¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Las cuerdas se detuvieron de golpe, y los confusos ojos de la mujer se posaron en los suyos una vez más. Podía leer la sorpresa en ellos, que poco a poco mutó en una enorme sonrisa de comprensión.

-Historia Tyrell- Respondió tentativamente, atenta a su rostro en busca de cualquier reacción. Historia negó.

-Mi otro nombre- El bardo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El banquete aún continuaba ruidosamente en el gran salón de Altojardín, pero en el Bosque de Dioses, abandonados en el avanzado silencio de la noche, un par de labios olvidados se unían por primera vez.

Recordaba su tacto perfectamente, aunque en aquellos años apenas y habían entrelazado sus dedos, sus labios eran cálidos y las manos que paseaban por su espalda lo eran más todavía.

-Christa Flores- Susurró la desconocida en el beso, dejando la lira al lado para recostarla sobre el pasto seco –Ese era su nombre, mi señora.

-Si sigues con esas formalidades, hare que claven tu cabeza en una pica.

El bardo sonrió, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella juguetonamente, cubriéndola con su sombra de la indiscreta luz de luna. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel en cuanto sus labios se unieron y, en esos momentos, Historia solo pudo agradecer que en ese bosque no hubiera como testigo un árbol corazón.

-¿Os entregáis a todos los bardos?- Pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello, sintiendo el calor de su aliento al golpear su rostro.

-¿Tomáis a todas las doncellas, Ymir?- Aun recordaba su nombre, y eso pareció sorprender tanto a ella como a la mujer. Nuevas risas llenaron el aire.

-Solo a usted, mi señora- Ymir mordió su labio inferior, arrebatando de ella un ligero suspiro con olor a vino; tomó uno de sus mechones dorados, los paseó entre sus dedos, oliéndolo y arreglándolo otra vez. Historia nunca se sintió tan viva, y tan feliz como en aquel momento.

-¿Enserio?- Alzó una ceja e Ymir volvió a reír.

-No- Confesó la dorniense –Pero usted será la mejor.

Esa noche no era una dama, no más. Había tenido suficiente hipocresía en el salón de su padre, sonriendo a todos esos señores que podrían pedir su mano el futuro. No, hoy era la misma niña del Lecho de Pulgas que correteaba a lo largo de la Colina de Rhaenys, de aquí para allí, de aquí para allí, la niña dorniense y la noble bastarda. El Oso y la Doncella.

Historia, sin decir otra palabra, la atrajo a su rostro.

_«Él lamía la miel de su cabello._

_Entonces ella suspiró y chilló_

_Y dio patadas al aire»_

Cuando el banquete terminó al día siguiente, en que el sol que se asomaba por las lejanas colinas verdes robaba hermosos brillos de la superficie del rio Mander, Ser Levi la encontró dormida cómodamente en el Bosque de Dioses, con una rosa dorada en el cabello, la ropa torpemente puesta y los brazos aferrados a una capucha negra que no le era familiar.

-¿Sabe algo, ser?- Le comentó la doncella de cabellos dorados entre risitas; Levi nunca antes la había visto sonreír –Me apetece contratar a un bardo.

-Tenemos muchos, mi señora- Señaló el hombre arcando una ceja, colocando una mano sobre el puño de su espada, _Alas de la Libertad_ –En el castillo hay arpistas de mierda por doquier, puede escoger a uno de ellos como si fuera una niña eligiendo un cachorro.

-Hablaba de un bardo personal- La chica acarició su cabello, tan deprisa que cualquier otra persona apenas lo habría podido percibir –Que toque en mis aposentos, en mis paseos… Ya sabe, para leer con comodidad.

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Las palabras se revolvieron en la garganta del caballero de cabello negro mientras miraba a la hija natural de su señor entrar al castillo a saltitos, con la capa negra sobre sus hombros, tarareando alegremente una canción que él conocía muy bien. La había escuchado cientos de veces en el banquete de aquella noche, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que esta resonó dolorosamente en su cráneo.

_«-¡Mi oso!- Cantó -¡Mi oso precioso!_

_Y se marcharon juntos,_ _de aquí para allá._

_El oso, el oso y la bella doncella»_

Mientras la seguía resignado, dejando el Bosque de Dioses atrás, ser Levi se preguntó cómo haría para explicar su extraño comportamiento a Lord Tyrell, y como soportaría a otro jodido bardo en el castillo cuando la joven señora hiciera cumplir sus exigencias.


End file.
